


Frères ennemis

by Feng_yi



Series: Chroniques dorées [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_yi/pseuds/Feng_yi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relation entre Saga et Kanon a toujours été difficile et houleuse. Un jour, les choses s'enveniment à tel point que cela va changer la face du monde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada
> 
> Rating : K
> 
> Personnage: Saga, Kanon (et Poséidon)
> 
> Nombre de mots: 2252
> 
> Note: Cet OS est composé de 5 réponses aux prompts de la communauté 31_jours sur Livejournal. Vu qu'ils s'enchaînaient, je publie la version intégrale ici.

(prompt du 6 janvier: Trahison)

 

Dépité, les yeux rougis par les larmes contenues, le jeune Saga entra dans ses appartements. Sa dignité de Chevalier d'Or venait d'être mise à mal dans la Chambre du Pope. Face au saint homme, il n'avait pas bougé à l'annonce du choix de son successeur. Mais l'humiliation était cuisante; Shion avait préféré Aioros. Sa décision était tombée tel un couperet implacable et Saga savait bien qu'aucune supplication ne changerait quoique ce soit. En son for intérieur, il savait qu'Aioros était un bon choix, prudent et raisonné, mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieux, surtout vis à vis de lui-même pour ne pas avoir su se montrer digne d'une telle charge.

Tout le long du chemin, il était passé de la colère à la compréhension, en repassant par la colère puis la résignation. Il en était là au moment de rentrer dans le salon. Kanon, son frère jumeau, le regarda entrer d'un œil torve.

"Tu as une sale tête!

\- Tu as la même que moi je te rappelle."

L'entente entre les frères avaient toujours été houleuse et le caractère habituellement agréable de Saga devenait acerbe en présence de celui qu’il considérait comme son pire ennemi ; son propre frère, son double, son côté obscure.

Pourtant ce lien fusionnel tissait une trame inextricable entre les deux jeunes hommes, qu’aucun mot ne saurait jamais décrire. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler : ils « savaient » l’autre dans les moindres détails.

Kanon se leva et approcha son aîné comme un chat approchant sa proie, arborant un sourire carnassier. Il lui murmura à l’oreille :

« Je sais ce qui te ronge. Je le ressens aussi… 

-Tais-toi, langue de vipère. » Le cadet continua malgré tout sur sa lancée.

-Tu te sens trahi, n’est-ce pas ? Trompé par l’homme que tu honores comme un quasi dieu.

-Il a fait le meilleur choix pour le Sanctuaire et pour Athéna qui vient de renaître. »

Kanon partit d’un grand éclat de rire qui fit frissonner Saga.

«  Tu es bien meilleur que cet idiot d’Aioros et tu ferais un bien meilleur Pope.

Un jour tu commanderas à la plus puissante armée sur Terre. »

Saga détourna les yeux de ce monstre qui lui tenait de frère.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n’aspire pas à diriger une armée, ni à dominer le monde.

-Bien sûr que si, c’est en toi. Je le sens, je le sais. Tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire maintenant: tuer cet incapable d’Aioros, et ensuite le vieux pour prendre sa place. Et dans la foulée, tuer Athéna aussi. Une fois grande, elle risque de comprendre ce que tu as fait et de nous gêner dans…

-Tais-toi ! » Le cosmos de Saga s’embrasa violemment, envoyant une onde de choc puissante qui balaya tout sur son passage. Kanon s’écroula quelques mètres plus loin, inconscient.

 

A son réveil, il était étendu sur un sol froid et humide qui ne lui était pas coutumier. L’odeur d’embrun et d’eau salée le prenait à la gorge. Ouvrant un œil, il s’aperçut qu’il était enfermé dans une geôle creusée à même la roche, à quelques pas de la mer agitée. De l’autre côté de la grille, Saga le regardait avec tristesse.

-Tu ne m’as pas laissé le choix. Ton existence même met en péril le bien-être du Sanctuaire et la vie d’Athéna…

Furieux, Kanon se leva et secoua les barreaux comme un forcené.

-Traître ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres. Mais je te le dis, tu ne connaîtras jamais la paix. Ton âme est noire, et bientôt elle jaillira du plus profond de toi. Et les gens verront enfin ton vrai visage. »

 

(prompt du 7 janvier: Esclavage)

 

Cette nuit-là, Saga ne dormait pas. Il était hanté par les images de son frère enfermé, telle une bête féroce, au pied du Cap Sounion. Ses paroles pernicieuses aussi jetaient un trouble dans son esprit, revenant à la charge inlassablement à l'instar de la marée s'engouffrant dans la geôle de son tortionnaire. Non, il ne cèderait pas; il resterait maître de lui. Kanon ne pouvait gagner. Il avait tort et Saga le lui prouverait. Pourtant, il sentait bien qu'un abysse insondable se tenait à ses pieds. Il suffisait de peu pour qu'il y plonge promptement, de toute son âme.  
Il devait parler à Shion de toute urgence. Le vieil Atlante à la sagesse notoire trouverait peut être une solution. Et cette nuit-là, malgré l'interdiction qui frappait l'endroit, Saga se rendit à Starhill.

 

Pendant ce temps, Kanon ne dormait pas non plus, trop occupé à se maintenir hors de l'eau qui ne lui laissait qu'un mince filet d'air sous la voûte de la grotte. Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt à se laisser abattre. Il jubilait même, ressentant le cosmos erratique de son aîné le tourmenter inlassablement. Dans peu de temps, l’esprit de Saga sombrerait dans les Ténèbres; il en était certain. Alors, dès ses noirs méfaits accomplis, l'aîné deviendrait Pope et le cadet hériterait, sans conteste cette fois, de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. Kanon œuvrait à présent dans l’ombre dans l’espoir de projeter sa part de noirceur dans l'âme de son frère. Aussi le suivit-il mentalement lors de sa montée à Starhill.

 

Au sommet, Shion vêtu de sa tenue d'apparat, priait au pied de la statue d'Athéna.

« Je t'attendais, Saga.

-Comment...?

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Tu dois accomplir ton destin. Notre destin à tous. Le Sanctuaire est entre tes mains désormais. Tu seras haï mais un jour, dans de nombreuses années, ton sacrifice mènera Athéna à la victoire. »

Une terreur sans nom s'empara de Saga. Que voulait-il dire par là? Il ne voulait pas...

Pourtant, une partie de lui se réjouissait. Une partie sombre, bien cachée à l'abri des regards.

Sur l'autel, il avisa une dague ouvragée, posé sur son écrin de velours rouge. Couleur de sang, couleur de mort...Comme hypnotisé, possédé même, il s'avança et s'en empara.

« Pardonne-moi, Shion. »

 

(prompt du 12 décembre: Plongée dans les abysses)

 

Saga s'écroula au sol. Lui, puissant Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux, n'était plus à cet instant qu'une enveloppe vide. Vivant mais pourtant mort. Ses yeux bleus d'habitude si vifs et inquisiteurs, étaient vitreux, éteints. Cette fois, il avait sombré pour de bon. Il avait lutté des années durant contre le fléau qui touchait l'ainé de chaque génération de sa famille: la concentration du Bien et du Mal dans un même esprit. S'il avait pu réprimer le Mal au fond de lui pendant si longtemps, il se sentait désormais vaincu. Le peu de lucidité qui lui restait lui permettait de ressentir la froideur insidieuse du Mal envahir ses veines.

Tout ça à cause de lui. Lui. Son propre frère, son jumeau. Une partie de lui et un étranger à la fois. La haine viscérale qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui alimentait peu à peu l'engeance maléfique qui s'emparait de lui.  
Ne pas sombrer, enfouir ses envies de sang au plus profond, comme il l'avait fait de si nombreuses fois. Il pouvait, il devait. Et pourtant, la tentation de se laisser aller était grande. Plus de lutte, plus de souffrance. Oui, finalement à quoi bon? Serait-il plus malheureux à servir le Mal? Qu'avait-il à perdre?

Saga se releva. Désormais on le nommerait Arès.

 

(prompt du 8 janvier : Libération)

 

Le matin suivant, Kanon exultait. Son rêve le plus cher venait de se réaliser. Cette nuit-là, il avait poussé son frère à bout, le forçant à révéler une part de lui-même jusqu’alors inconnue. Il avait toujours souffert de la comparaison avec ce frère soi-disant parfait. Maintenant, on se rendrait compte qu’ils étaient pareils depuis le début ; les deux mêmes visages du Mal. Et Saga devait réaliser désormais qu’il n’était rien sans son cadet.  
La libération était proche, ainsi que sa réhabilitation complète et immédiate dans le rang de la chevalerie. Shion l’avait écarté de la voie qui lui était destinée de par sa naissance, celle de Chevalier d’Athéna. Kanon, descendant d’une illustre famille dédiée depuis toujours au Sanctuaire, n’avait pu digérer être mis à l’écart sous le vague prétexte de son tempérament malveillant. D’autres avaient également cette réputation et cela ne les avaient pas empêchés de devenir Chevalier pour autant. Non, désormais il en était certain, il laverait son honneur dans le sang de Shion que Saga avait obligeamment fait couler pour lui.

 

Pourtant les jours et les semaines passaient mais Kanon restait enfermé dans sa geôle humide, frôlant la mort à chaque marée montante. Si Saga aurait pu pardonner à son frère, Arès, lui, n’en avait que faire de ce gêneur immature et surtout totalement incontrôlable. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à supprimer cet être honni et pourtant partie intégrante de sa propre âme. Kanon resterait donc enfermé au Cap Sounion à la merci des éléments qui se déchaînaient parfois avec violence. Son destin était désormais entre les mains des dieux.

 

Par un fait exprès ou caprice du Destin, le Cap Sounion avait accueilli autrefois le plus grand Temple de Poséidon sur Terre, et possédait encore d'antiques reliques du Seigneur des Océans. Ceux-ci avaient-ils ressenti la réapparition du cosmos d'Athéna? Car le Trident sacré, emblème incontesté du dieu, vibrait depuis lors d'une étrange énergie, plus intense chaque jour. Kanon, de sa propre geôle, finit par ressentir sa présence si proche et pourtant inaccessible. Attiré par cet aura puissante et majestueuse, il décida d'aller à sa rencontre. Alors, concentrant son cosmos en son poing, il fit éclater la roche qui séparait les deux geôles. Le Trident imposant, planté au beau milieu de la pièce, brillait d'un éclat bleuté intense, hypnotisant Kanon tel un papillon de nuit devant la flamme d'une bougie. Sans réfléchir, celui-ci déchira le sceau protecteur d'Athéna, libérant par là même toute la puissance du Trident. Il s'empara de celui-ci juste avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses pieds.

Il sombrait maintenant dans les profondeurs aquatiques, libéré de ses barreaux et libéré de son frère.

« Voilà bien une fin stupide pour un fier guerrier », se railla-t-il avant de perdre connaissance pour de bon.

 

(prompt du 9 janvier : Loyauté)

 

Des coups sourds et réguliers, à faire éclater tous les os de son crâne, cognaient dans la tête de Kanon. Les yeux toujours fermés, il sentait sous son corps douloureux, un dallage froid et uniforme. Était-il aux Enfers ? D’après le proverbe, l’Enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions, mais ici il s’agissait plutôt de marbre brut ; pas du tout ce à quoi il s’attendait pour sa dernière demeure. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il fut ébloui par la clarté irréelle qui baignait le ciel étrange. Mais quel était cet endroit invraisemblable ? On aurait dit la mer, au dessus de lui. Pourtant, il n’était pas dans l’eau, et l’air était parfaitement respirable.

Avec précaution, il se releva progressivement, sous les récriminations de ses muscles endoloris. Il semblait être dans une bulle gigantesque posée au plus profond de la mer, accueillant un ensemble de sept temples de marbre jaune, disséminés ça et là autour d'un temple plus imposant; sûrement le naos de la divinité tutélaire de ce sanctuaire. Un gigantesque pilier s'élançait depuis chaque temple vers la voûte aquatique, comme pour en supporter le poids incalculable. L'ensemble avait dû être majestueux à une certaine époque, mais pour l'heure, les bâtiments étaient délabrés et résolument abandonnés depuis des nombreuses années.

Pas âme qui vive à l'horizon, pas même un animal rampant entre les roches, ni volant dans les airs. Seul un léger bruit de ressac se faisait entendre dans le silence minéral du lieu.

 

Kanon entra dans le temple imposant, frappé du symbole du Trident sur son fronton. L'antre de Poséidon, Seigneur des Mers et des Océans. Il ne pouvait s'agir de nul autre.

Ses pas résonnaient dans le pronaos tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le Trident, relique de Poséidon en personne, avait dû lui ouvrir le passage depuis le Temple en surface, pour l'emmener dans le Saint du Saint, le Sanctuaire sous-marin.

La pièce principale du temple, tout aussi gigantesque que le laissaient supposer les dimensions extérieures, abritait uniquement huit armures sur leur socle, ainsi qu'une petite urne, portant le sceau d'Athéna. Décidément, celle-ci avait usé de toutes les précautions pour éviter que son oncle ne revienne un jour reprendre possession de son domaine, voir de celui de sa nièce dans un accès de conquête planétaire. Une conquête... voilà un concept qui d'un coup interpella le jeune homme. Et si, Poséidon était sa planche de salut vers un avenir plus prometteur ? D'un geste décidé, il arracha le sceau apposé sur l'urne ivoirine, espérant enfin obtenir la place qui lui était due.

 

L'âme de Poséidon intégra l'armure qui lui était dédiée, et se mit à parler à Kanon, visiblement irrité d'être dérangé pendant son long sommeil réparateur.

« Qui es-tu et pourquoi me déranges-tu?

-Je suis venu vous avertir qu'Athéna s'est réincarnée depuis peu. Et que le Sanctuaire se prépare à la guerre contre Votre Seigneurie » Il employait le ton suave qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de détourner une situation à son avantage.

«Es-tu un de mes généraux? »

Les généraux de Poséidon? Sûrement les porteurs des autres armures. Avisant celle juste à droite du dieu, il annonça, avec toute l’humilité- feinte au demeurant- qu’il était censé marquer envers son Maître:

« Je suis le Dragon des Mers, pour vous servir. »

 

A moins que ce ne fût l’inverse…

 

 

 


	2. Les fourberies de Kanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada  
> Personnages : Saga, Kanon, Shion  
> Rating : PG  
> Nombre de mots : 690  
> Note: réponse au prompt de 31_jours du 12 avril 2014 (Fausses accusations)

Convoqué devant le Pope, Saga était agenouillé, tête baissée, attendant la sentence dont il devinait déjà la teneur.

« Je suis vraiment déçu par ton attitude. Je porte de grands espoirs en toi mais tu t’évertues à te comporter comme un gamin des rues à moitié sauvage. »

Les yeux baissés, honteux de se voir réprimander encore une fois, le jeune garçon murmura le nom de son frère pour tenter de se défendre. Se méprenant sur la signification à donner, le Pope continua :

« Kanon n’a pas ta puissance. Je le garde parce que je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui, mais il n’a pas sa place comme chevalier. C’est à toi que reviendra l’armure d’Or des Gémeaux. Un jour… Si tu parviens à te maîtriser. Prends donc exemple sur ton camarade Aioros… »

Saga n’aimait pas qu’on le compare systématiquement au seul autre apprenti Chevalier d’Or. Il n’y en avait que pour lui, toujours. A croire qu’il était parfait. _Aioros est le plus fort, Aioros est le plus serviable… Je suis sûr que c’est un bel hypocrite, oui_ _._

« Mais ce n’est pas moi, c’est Kanon ! » Le jeune garçon ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre pour se défendre. A chaque bêtise de Kanon, c’était lui qui en prenait pour son grade… Mais Shion ne voyait-il pas qu’il se trompait ? L’injustice flagrante du Pope ébouillantait le sang de Saga, sur le point d’exploser.

« Ton frère a un cosmos très différent du tien. Or partout où il se passe quelque chose de mal, je trouve des résidus de ton cosmos mais jamais du sien. Il n’a donc rien à voir avec ce qu’il s’est passé. »

Shion ignorait pourtant un petit détail, d’une importance capitale, et qui l’aurait sûrement fait changer d’avis : Kanon était fourbe. Depuis pas mal de temps déjà, il était capable de manipuler son cosmos à sa guise, voire de le dissimuler complètement. Et il avait appris à en tirer parti, pour son propre avantage, laissant tout le monde croire à sa faiblesse. Il attendait son heure, tapi dans l’ombre de son frère, soi-disant si puissant. Mais un jour, il dévoilerait l’étendue de ses capacités et viserait bien plus haut que la charge de simple Chevalier d’Or. Il n’était le serviteur de personne, et ne se soumettrait pas à l’autorité du Pope et de sa précieuse déesse invisible. Il prendrait sa place, purement et simplement.   
De cela Kanon en était certain.

Saga était furieux, dépité d’être incompris par ce Pope que l’on disait sage et juste. Shion de son côté était attristé de voir l’entêtement de ce jeune garçon qu’il estimait pourtant beaucoup.

« Et outre tes bêtises, j’apprécie encore moins que tu me mentes. Accepte la responsabilité de tes actes, montre-toi digne de ta future charge. »

Des larmes de frustration montaient aux yeux de Saga. Encore une fois, il devrait subir l’humiliation d’une punition imméritée, en lieu et place de ce frère qu’il haïssait de plus en plus.

« Comme sanction, tu iras en cuisine, nettoyer les dégâts que tu as faits. Puis, tu iras présenter tes excuses à Beren, Chevalier d’Or des Poissons, pour les ravages commis dans son jardin et tu lui demanderas ta punition, de ma part. Je pense que la pénitence est juste. »

_Juste ! Juste ?_!  
  
Saga aurait voulu lui hurler à la figure tout ce qu’il pensait de la justice de sa condamnation, mais préféra ravaler ses larmes et ses cris. Il s’encourut jusqu’à sa chambre, manquant de peu percuter Kanon qui passait dans le couloir.

« Bah quoi, tu en fais une drôle de tête ?

-Tout ça c’est ta faute, je suis encore puni à cause de toi. Je te déteste, Kanon ! »

Et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Dos collé contre la porte, il murmura d'une voix basse, contenant difficilement toute sa rancoeur « Un jour je te le ferai payer… Et à Shion aussi. » De vagues reflets gris fugaces altérèrent pendant un bref instant le bleu outre-mer de ses cheveux.

« Mais Saga, ne sois pas bête, c’était juste pour rire… »


	3. Réorientation professionnelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour/Thème : 26 avril/ L'offre et la demande  
> Personnages : Kanon, Saga  
> Rating : PG  
> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada  
> Nombre de mots : 520  
> Note : Confrontation entre Kanon des Gémeaux et Saga en Surplis, sur leur choix de parcours professionnel

Une nouvelle bataille faisait rage au Sanctuaire, plus sombre et plus meurtrière que jamais. Saga et ses acolytes renégats tentaient de traverser les douze Maisons pour de noirs desseins. Au moins, il savait que personne ne viendrait leur barrer la route dans la troisième, celle qu’il était censé protéger à l’époque où il était Chevalier d’Athéna ; celle où il n’avait pas souvent mis les pieds au demeurant, préférant de loin le confort du Palais popal.

« Tiens, Saga… Quelle bonne surprise ! » L’ancien Gémeau sursauta à l’appel de son prénom, les yeux écarquillés devant l’incongru qui se tenait devant lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ? Et avec MON armure sur le dos, qui plus est ? » Une réplique parfaite du chevalier qu’il avait été se tenait devant lui. Parfaite du moins pour un œil ordinaire. Saga, quant à lui n’utiliserait jamais ce mot pour qualifier son frère, son double, son jumeau. Kanon. Cette teigne qui lui avait pourri la vie depuis toujours et qui maintenant se pavanait avec son armure dorée.

« Tsss, tu n’es plus Chevalier d’Or il me semble. Puisque tu es censé être mort. Du coup j’ai récupéré ta place. Jusqu’à la dernière guerre j’étais un général de Poséidon. » Le ton doucereux de sa copie conforme devint inquiétant. « Mais oui, c’est vrai tu n’étais pas au courant. Après m’avoir laissé pourrir au Cap Sounion, je me suis trouvé une place chez Poséidon. Je suppose que je dois te remercier d’ailleurs. C’était un job sympa. 

-Et peut-on savoir ce qui t’a fait revenir ici? Si c’était si bien là-bas, pourquoi n’y es-tu pas resté ?

-Oh, tu sais, c’est la loi de l’offre et de la demande. ʺMarinaʺ n’est plus un métier d’avenir. Les perspectives sont bouchées de ce côté-là. Par contre ʺ Chevalier d’Orʺ a la côte en ce moment. Et comme j’avais toutes les qualités requises… »

Saga tressaillit. Qualités ? Encore un mot qu’il n’aurait jamais accolé à Kanon et ses penchants vicieux, immoraux, démoniaques…En quoi serait-il apte à porter l’insigne des Chevaliers d’Athéna ?

« Mais je vois que tu as changé de crèmerie toi aussi ? » fit Kanon d’un geste de menton, désignant le Surplis tout neuf de Saga.

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n’est pas pareil ! 

-Et ben voyons ! Et tu vas me dire sans doute que c’est pour servir les intérêts d’Athéna que tu as rejoint les troupes de son pire ennemi et que tu saccages son Sanctuaire avec tes potes ? » Devant le ton moqueur de son frère, Saga aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure que oui, justement c’était pour cela qu’il avait changé de camp, et que son devoir envers sa déesse l’avait poussé à agir de la sorte. Mais pour le bien supérieur de sa mission, il était obligé de baisser la tête face à ce frère honni. Il préféra serrer les dents.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il n’y a jamais eu que toi qui compte. Toi et ton foutu sale caractère égocentrique ! 

-Ouais, what else ? »


End file.
